This Is Their World, We're Just Living In It
by BETV1295
Summary: Chaos. That's how anybody would describe the end of the world happening. We've all seen what happened to one major group of survivors in Georgia but who else survived? Who else joined forces to try to survive the new world? Well that is up to you and me a bit but mostly you. (SYOC)
1. SYOC

_'This is their world, we're just living in it.'_

 _The world had been overrun by the dead. No everybody didn't just die, the dead came back to life and infected almost the entire world. We've all seen how one group in Georgia survived the attacks but what about the rest of the world? The survivors are up to you(and me obviously). Do you want to survive?_

 _So tell me friends, what's your story? And more importantly will you join the next world and be a survivor or will you fall like the majority of the planet? But if you join this world, remember this is their world, we're just living in it._

 **Sorry for the weird intro but to summarise, this is a SYOC story (form will be on my profile). This story focuses on survivors living in Georgia surviving in the new world. It begins at the very beginning of the outbreak and will be broken down into seasons and episodes like the actual walking dead. Now are you joining the new world?**

 **First official chapter and episode should be out soon.**


	2. Season 1 Episode 1: Hope

**Season 1 Episode 1: Hope**

 **Starring:  
Daniel Sharman as Cole Armstrong  
Leighton Meester as Sarah Armstrong  
Thomas Brodie Sangster as Andrew Marshall  
Gary Oldman as Jack Armstrong  
Debby Ryan as Kirsten Michaels*  
Tom Ellis as Sieg Ghermann  
Mark Calaway as Paul Mason**

 **Also Starring:  
Lana Condor as Kannareth Davi Samorn*  
Jake T. Austin as Antonio Ramos*  
Sofia Carson as Rachel Lynn  
Nikki Gould as Elizabeth Lynn  
* means that they do not appear in this episode**

At first there was news outlets reporting that something major had gone wrong. They wouldn`t elaborate on it but it`s safe to say everybody started panicking. The news had been reporting it for about 6 hours before riots, suicides and a bunch of other crazy stuff took place.

Cole was currently stationed in Atlanta. This was a good thing for him since he`d lived there his entire life and had joined the national guard at age 22. Actually that was about a year ago and he was currently sat listening to his major giving commands. Their were about 10 members of the guard currently stationed outside the big city.

"Saxton, Hargreaves! You two are our lookouts, you see any dead people walking, shoot them." That was the order from Major John Banks. The 50 something year old man would never admit it to anyone but he was worried. Hell he was afraid.

Cole was currently sat sharpening his military grade knife when he hears a scream. The remaining 8 guard members that weren`t on lookout duty shot up. "The hell was that?" Cole questions. He was angry. Angry because his wife was at home waiting for him whilst he was stuck here. Now, there was even more chaotic things happening.

The others were all on edge and even though they had atvs, tents, guns, knives hell anything you could ask for they were still not ready for what was to come. "Maybe it was one of those dead people." A soldier named Dewey remarks jokingly.

"Yeah come to eat our brains. Maybe we should go lock our doors oh wait, we don`t have any doors because we`re out here protecting nobody." Jason Knight another soldier adds angrily. Cole glared at them both.

"Hey, you`re protecting the whole of god damn Georgia. You all heard the news reports, you all saw the dead people walking around but you still think it`s fake?" Cole questions standing up to challenge the two men. However, the major was in between them quickly.

"Settle down the lot of you. Something made that damn noise." Banks points out. The remaining soldiers all soon stare ahead in shock as Hargreaves, an established veteran of war comes running towards them. He was panting heavily and Cole could see what looked like a huge bite mark on his right arm. "Hargreaves wheres Saxton?" The Major demands.

Hargreaves regains his breath before the sound of moans fills the air. "They`re here. They got him and one bit me. We need to go." Hargreaves warns. The soldiers panic but the Major declares that they`re going nowhere.

Suddenly someone walks behind Hargreaves and jumps on his biting into the back of his neck. "Screw this I`m out of here." Knight shouts and he quickly runs to an ATV and gets in driving off almost immediately before hitting a tree.

Cole meanwhile along with his fellow soldiers started fighting. Hargreaves was dead but that doesn`t mean that they had to die. About 20 dead people were charging towards them and the majority of them were shot in the chest and stomach region. "It`s doing nothing." Cole mutters in disbelief. He`d never seen anything like this before and the only thing he could do was think about his wife.

 **Scene change.**

We cut to a house where a blonde haired women is currently preparing dinner inside of her all white house. Everything was white, the doors, walls, cabinets, everything. Sarah didn`t mind though, she liked white.

Sarah was currently cooking dinner for her neighbours kid, Andrew Marshall, his mother wasn`t feeling too well and had practically begged Sarah for help. Sarah agreed and Andrew was currently on a chair looking bored. His eyes were wide though as he couldn`t get the feeling that something was wrong out of his head. His mother had been bitten by a crazy man when they were at the park and she started getting sick. He wanted to do something but theres not much a 13 year old can do in this situation.

Suddenly, the TV changes channel to show a news report. "Stay inside your homes. I repeat, stay inside your homes. The CDC reports that a virus is going around turning people into cannibals. Lock your doors and do not approach anybody that has been bitten. Bites are what does it, do not get bit and stay inside. This is Jackson Rooker of-" Sarah switches the TV off. Andrew could see the panic on her face. Sarah turns off the oven and sits down on a chair next to Andrew.

"Are you okay?" Andrew asks innocently. Sarah doesn`t respond for a moment but eventually nods.

"Coles out there. So is everybody else. I can`t just stay here." Sarah says standing up.

"But the news-" Andrew starts.

"Don`t always believe what they say on the news. They`re saying to stay inside well I`m not doing that." Sarah argues. Suddenly she remembers, "Your mother." Sarah says sadly.

Andrew almost immediately bursts into tears as he realises that she might become a cannibal. Sarah grabs him and pulls him into a hug. "Shhh. Listen I`m going to go pack some of my things and then we`ll go to your house okay?" She asks and he nods still crying.

Sarah starts packing straight away. Food, water, medicine, clothes, anything that she thought she might need. She reaches under her and Coles bed and pulls out a safety box. She quickly opens it and pulls out a 9mm pistol. She has 2 boxes of ammo and she puts it all inside of her bags. Andrew hadn`t moved from when she started packing. He couldn`t really comprehend what was happening but he knew something was wrong. He heads to the window, his brown shirt covered in tears and his jeans also almost covered as well, he sees cars. Lots and lots of cars.

People were driving off. They lived in Atlanta Georgia the roads were going to be blocked Andrew thinks to himself. Nevertheless, people were leaving and a lot of them. Before he could do anything else though, his moms friend Sarah was back and they both leave the house. Sarah locks the door before leaving the key in a pot. She heads for her white Coupe and places her bags inside before turning to Andrew. "Ready?" She asks. He nods.

They both walk to the next door over and Sarah notices that the street was now bare. No Cars or people, most of them must have driven off. Andrew suddenly runs inside of his house and as soon as he`s inside he freezes. "Andrew?" Sarah calls. He doesn`t answer or move. Sarah walks beside him and almost retches at the sight. Andrews mother was currently feasting away on some poor stranger who couldn`t be any older than her.

"Mom? What are you doing?" Andrew asks. He walks forward and his mother growls when she sees the new prey. His mother gets up and heads towards Andrew arms outreached and mouth open. Sarah runs forward pushing the boy behind her before she is taken to the ground. Andrew goes to help but is also grabbed and now his mother has two victims ready for the taking. She leans down towards Sarah ready to bite her shoulder. Sarah fights back but the dead thing overpowers her.

Just as Sarah thought it would all be over, heavy footsteps are heard and somebody charges in running over and pulling Andrews mother off of them both. The dead person is soon stabbed with a knife by their unknown saviour.

Sarah and Andrew get up and Andrew runs to his mothers dead body. "Jack!?" Sarah asks shocked as her father in law quickly embraces her.

"Hey Sarah, it`s okay. You`re alive. It`s okay." Jack soothes. The older man is wearing brown leather trousers, a black shirt and a black leather jacket. His boots were brown and covered in blood. He has a necklace around his neck as well which has the word Hope written on it.

"Cole`s not here." Sarah tells him. Jacks eyes go wide. "He might still be alive, the national guard called for him 2 days ago." She informs him.

"Okay. We`ll find him. Come on we`ve got to go before more of them things show up. I`ve got a truck outside, some people saved my life today and I`m going with them to safety." Jack says as he releases the hug and gets up. Andrew was still sobbing quietly over his mothers corpse. "Hey kid, come on we can`t stay here." Jack says softly. Andrew nods and he slowly gets up. The trio walk outside and they see a red pick up truck with two occupants currently sitting inside the front. One was a very tall man who was wearing a dark Gray hoodie and some blue jeans. He definitely didn`t look like the type of guy to annoy. The other was wearing a black vest with a red striped dress shirt and some black tuxedo pants. Sarah thought she recognised him from somewhere but she couldn`t remember where.

"My things." Sarah says. All of a sudden, moans are heard and down the street about 5 of the dead people were heading towards them.

Jack gives her a sad look before shaking his head "Theirs no time right now." He says and they all climb in the back of the truck.

As soon as they`re in, the taller male starts driving. It`s all quiet for a moment before Sarah speaks up. "So where are we headed?" She asks.

"My house. My name is Sieg Ghermann and I happen to own a massive mansion a couple of miles away." Sieg introduces. Sarahs face soon shows signs of remembrance.

"That`s where I knew you from, you were in Darkest Nights." Sarah recalls and he nods. "Well I`m Sarah Armstrong, this is Andrew Marshall." She introduces.

"Paul Mason. This is Emily." The big man known as Paul says. Sarah notices a young girl lying on his chest as he drives but he doesn`t seem to be bothered. Paul gives her a quick nod before they start heading to Siegs mansion. Sarah and Jacks minds were both on one thing though, Cole.

 **Scene Change.**

'How had it all gone to shit so quickly?' Cole thinks to himself as he drives along in the other ATV that didn`t collide into a tree. He`s by himself and his face is caked with spots of blood. He has an ak47 machine gun in his lap. His military knife is attached to the rest of his military clothes. 'God damn it Banks' Cole curses as he drives along an empty road back into Atlanta. He had to find his wife, that`s all that mattered to him now. Suddenly a loud scream nearly makes him jump as right in front of him, two girls are pinned down by a group of 3 men. The girls couldn`t be any older than 21 and were sisters by the look of it but Cole wasn`t focused on that. His eyes went wide as he saw what the men were trying to do.

"Help!" One of the girls calls out before she gets slapped. That was the last straw for Cole, Cole steps out of his ATV and grabs his assault rifle. He aims and fires hitting all 3 of the guys with perfect shots to the head. It all goes silent as the girls look around for their hero. He walks over to them and the girls nearly jump back on noticing that he`s another guy.

"Hey I`m not going to hurt you." Cole says softly. "Listen I`m on my way back to Atlanta, I have to find my wife. Do you want to join me?" He asks.

"Why?" The younger one asks pulling up her trousers.

"I`m not just going to leave you girls here by yourselves. Their are dangerous things about." He says. The girls seem to have a silent conversation between themselves before nodding.

"Okay we`ll come with you. Can you take us to our parents house?" The older sister asks.

"Sure. Come on it`s getting dark." Cole points out and the three get in the ATV. "I`m Cole." He introduces.

"Rachel, this is my younger sister Liz." Rachel responds.

Soon they were off. Is Cole going to find his wife? Will Rachel and Liz find their Parents alive? No one knows for certain but Cole knew one thing, he had to have Hope in order to find them and thankfully he had a lot of hope.

 **Deaths:  
Saxton-Presumably devoured by walkers.  
Hargeaves-Bitten in the arm and neck by a walker.  
Ms Marshall-Bitten and later succumbed to the walker virus. Put down by Jack Armstrong.  
3 unnamed men-Shot in the head by Cole Armstrong.**

 **Co Starring:  
Connor Byrne as Major John Banks  
Beau Mirchoff as Hargreaves  
Max Greenfield as Saxton  
Mehcad Brooks as Jason Knight  
Dylan Walsh as Dewey Robinson  
Danielle Cormack as Ms Marshall  
Chloe and Sophia Garcia-Frizzi as Emily Mason.**

 **Trivia:  
First Appearance of Cole Armstrong  
First Appearance of Sarah Armstrong  
First Appearance of Andrew Marshall  
First Appearance of Jack Armstrong  
First Appearance of Sieg Ghermann  
First Appearance of Paul Mason  
First Appearance of Rachell Lynn  
First Appearance of Elizabeth Lynn  
First Appearance of John Banks  
First and Last Appearance of Hargreaves  
First and Last Apperance of Saxton  
First Appearance of Jason Knight  
First Appearacne of Dewey Robinson  
First Appearance of Emily Mason  
First and Last Appearance of Ms Marshall.  
Daniel Sharman announced that he had signed a 7 year deal with the show before this episode premiered.  
Debby Ryan was originally supposed to appear in this episode but it was left until episode 2.  
Sieg Ghermann is the first character that was famous before the outbreak.**


End file.
